Battle of Spirit
by Sdl201023
Summary: "The path you have chosen is a difficult one, there will be more heartache than times of happiness."
1. Chapter 1

BATTLE OF SPIRITS

Disclaimer: I am not putting this in every chapter. Do NOT own Inuyasha characters or anything related.

Chapter 1: The End

It was over.

Naraku was now gone. No more would they be bothered by his constant evil presence. It was a long battle; there was no mistaking, as it raged on for a many miles destroying landscapes and even villages. Kagome sighed as looked around at the people who indulged in the battle against Naraku. Sango was mourning the loss of Kohaku while he lay in her arms with Miroku consoling her and Shippo and Kilala were passed out breathing heavily. She noticed Sesshomaru standing nonchalant with Ah-Un who had just arrived with Rin and Jaken as they looked at the darkened spot where Naraku had been purified by her arrow. Inuyasha walked toward her and handed something.

She knew what it was just by the feel of it. The Shikon Jewel, the reason for all this misery and death. She stood there looking at Inuyasha knowing the next step in what she had to do.

"Inu.." She started.

"Go ahead, Kagome, do what you need to." His ears flattened on his head.

She looked into his sorrow filled eyes and she knew it was because they had lost Kikyo miles back, after the battle started and her body still laid there. A soft wind blew cooling their overheated bodies and she sighed again staring up at the sun filled sky. Rolling the jewel with in her hands, she glanced up to looked at everyone one last time. The only difference was now Sesshomaru and Rin were staring at her. He was looking at her and she noticed those deep golden eyes that reminded her of Inuyasha yet his were instilled with a look that told her she needed to finish this. She vaguely thought about how much he had changed since she started this little escapade. Kagome smiled softly as she watched as Rin ran to give her a hug so she squatted down to her height.

"I am glad you are well, Kagome-chan!"

"Yes Rin, me to." She said as she returned the hug. She looked up from the hug to notice Sesshomaru had turned getting ready to leave.

"Alright Rin, I believe it time for you to go now. We will see each other again, ok?"

"Yes!" She said as she ran off to catch up with her guardian.

After they had cleared the area, she once more glared at the jewel and she went up to Inuyasha and gave him a hug.

"It will be okay Inuyasha."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I know, now let's get rid of this jewel already!"

"Yes." She said with a sad smile.

She had thought about this many times before; what wish would be a selfless one? What wish wouldn't cause any more pain? She finally thought she had figured it out so mentally she was prepared for the wish she was about to give. She looked at the darkening sky and smiled softly. 'It is almost over.' She thought. Then tomorrow they could start fresh healing physically and mentally.

With that, she put her hands together, closed her eyes, and whispered, "Ok jewel, I am ready to make my wish."

Instant darkness formed around her and she was transported to a different place. She felt a whirlwind around her rushing her body through space yet she felt calm instead of nervous or scared like she thought she'd be. She slowly opened her eyes once everything stopped moving around her and what she saw was nothing. Literally, nothing. She felt nervous and scared now that's for sure. She was in an infinite spot of pure darkness; she could hear or see nothing. She sat there like for what seemed like forever before she felt a pulse. It was the Shikon Jewel! Slowly it appeared a few feet in front of her.

"So, you are ready to make your wish, Miko?" A deep voice taunted her.

"Yes, I am ready to make my wish." She stated confidently.

"Then tell me, Miko, what is it you desire?"

She sat there in the darkness staring at the jewel, going through everything in her mind on last time making sure her wording was correct because she knew from experience the Jewel corrupted words easily. She licked her lips as she gave one heavy breath.

"Jewel, I have no wish!" she yelled. "Now, be gone! Forever!"

The jewel started shaking violently turning bright pink before exploding and dissipating into tiny particles that looked like dust.

Kagome smiled. "I did it! I can't believe I actually did it. The jewel is gone! Wait…"

Suddenly the small dissipating pieces of the jewel starting coming toward her body and she didn't know what was happening.

'What should I do?" she thought. 'I can't run. I can't hit anything…I am just floating in thin air!' Her eyes widened as the pieces came closer to her body, her anxiety rose and she shut her eyes tightly hoping for the best. A few seconds past before she felt them glitter onto her body. It was a peaceful feeling and she felt comforted in it but as the minutes past and more and more pieces absorbed into her body she began to feel nauseous and pain was slowly starting to take over that nice calm sensation and she winced.

"What is this? It hurts, my head is killing me and why is my mouth hurting?" She groaned.

"My legs are hurting now as well as my arms. Why?" She dropped to her knees as the pain worsened.

Minutes past as the intensity of absorption took its toll on her body as she lifted her head and screamed as the last bit of what the jewel used to be was absorbed in her body.

O.o

She awoke feeling groggy and her whole body felt sore. Kagome moaned as she stood up while her eyes adjusted to her surroundings she realized she was not in the same place as she once was. Now, instead of darkness, it was pure light. Her eyes squinted until they were accustomed to the new brightness of the white room. She remembered vaguely the bursting jewel and absorption the particles into her body. It clicked and she gasped as she looked at her body and hands.

"Well, I don't feel any different and nothing looks to be changed." she whispered.

"Oh, on the contrary Miko… much has changed." A feminine voice said.

Kagome turned around abruptly at the new voice. "Who is there?" Suddenly a women appeared from white mist. She had long black and wore body amour. She gasped. It had to be Midoriko because the jewel had yet to release her back to the real world.

"Are you Midoriko?" Kagome asked. She was beautiful.

"Yes, it is I. Kagome, welcome to the pure side of the jewel."

'The pure side?' she thought. 'Then the other place, the darkness, it had to be the evil within the jewel.'

"Please tell me. Is the jewel gone? What happened when I made my wish? What were those particles and why was I in so much pain?" She couldn't help it, she knew it was rude but she HAD to know. What happened? Did she need to worry about her friends or even worse her own home with her mother and brother and grandpa?

"Patience young Miko, you will know all in due time. There is one last choice to make."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Choices

"Patience young Miko, you will know all in due time. There is one last choice to make."

"Choice? What Choice?"

"The one that determines what life you will lead. Tell me Kagome, Do you want the Jewel gone?"

"Yes, of course! I wished it to be gone forever." She said confused.

"The jewel cannot simply just vanish as it is made up of many different auras. The amount of pure and dark energy along with the magic that formed jewel must go somewhere or into something."

Kagome thought about it. It made sense, she guessed. It was still confusing.

"So will a new jewel be formed?" she asked mournfully. Everything her friends and she had accomplished was for nothing, they had even lost loved ones they could never get back and went through enough pain to last a life time. For what? Another _jewel_? To say she was upset was an understatement. She was devastated. She could just imagine Sango and Inuyasha's features as she started to tear up.

"Not exactly."

"What?" She looked up as hope filled her eyes.

"This is where your decision is needed Miko Kagome."

"Please tell me!"

"There are three ways one can disperse this energy. First choice, create another jewel. Second choice, you can be transferred back to your own time and live as though you never entered the feudal era, with the jewel inside of you and no memories of any of this." Midoriko paused as noticed Kagome's eye start to glaze over stating she was in thought.

Kagome thought about her first two options. The first one was out of the question; the jewel needed to be gone, if not for her, for Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. There was also Kohaku, who lost his life, and anyone else effected by the jewels evil aura. The second choice was considerable but she wasn't too fond on the fact she would be losing her memories and yet again there would be another jewel made. 'What would happen if demons came out in my time to get it and no one would be there to help me. Especially if I had no memories of it.' She thought. Sure she was almost positive that there were no demons in her time but she couldn't be 100 percent positive, a cloaking spell could easily be worn. Yet this option was better than the first. Now what could the third option be?

As Kagome glance at Midoriko she asked "Please, tell me what of the third option."

Midoriko smiled. She knew Kagome wouldn't care for the first two solutions. That is why she already started the third option without her knowledge.

"The third option is you, Kagome." She stated smiling.

Ok, now she was nervous. Her? What could she do? She started sweating as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Me? What can I do?" she asked softly.

"You can become the jewel. Absorb its power. It is the only true way to rid the jewel but there are consequences."

She was so confused now. 'What did she mean become the jewel? I am NOT getting stuck inside the jewel. But… she did say it was the only true way to get rid of the jewel.' She thought.

"What do you mean? What consequences are there?"

"To become the jewel is not an easy task; remember it consists on both pure and evil auras. Your body will change to hold the power of the jewel itself. Though the jewel will be gone, some of the stronger demons may be able to pick up the subtle feel of it."

"What do you mean 'feel of it?'"

"The power. You will be strong Kagome, as powerful as a God because you will hold both powers of pure and evil. You will be the only creature with such ability; you will not be able to stay human anymore."

"So I will be a demon? Is that where the evil portion comes in?"

"No, you will be human."

_Um, what?_

Midoriko laughed at Kagome's fallen face and look of confusion.

"I should have stated you will look and smell human. You will keep your purification powers as well as a few demonic powers given to you that will even out the pure and evil. Your body will have to become stronger to hold both powers. You will need to train yourself so that both sides stay balanced. You can become endangered if both sides conflict with each other for a long period of time. It will be fatal. In the beginning, your demonic powers will be hardly noticeable but will adapt over time but they can be influenced from strong demon auras."

"Ok, so how would the sides become conflicted and how would my new demonic powers be influenced?"

"Stress, battle, extreme emotions, or if you are fatally wounded should you not be trained by then. Do not fret Kagome, it is an arduous task for something to create such chaos. As for the influencing a strong demon will have an equal strong aura and could conspicuously manipulate your demonic powers."

Kagome looked from Midoriko's grey eyes to the white floor. This would be for the best she thought. Everyone could move on and never know about what happen to her. Well besides Inuyasha, she'd have to tell him and ask if he would train her. Her eyes widened slightly then she blushed. They could also start on their life together and that cancelled out any negative that could come from this. She felt giddy for the first time since coming into the jewel room or whatever the heck this place was. She knew her answer.

"I see. So if I chose this what will happen next?"

"Is this your answer Kagome? I can only tell you when your choice is made."

She thought about it one last time and just the thought of her and Inuyasha being together finally after everything that happened made her smile.

"Yes, I chose option three. I will become the jewel." She said feeling confident.

Midoriko smiled, she liked this girl, she was strong and brave and she didn't need to worry about the jewel any longer. She and Suske could finally be free and move on.

"Do you remember those particles Kagome? The ones that entered your body after your wish?"

Yes. How could she not? The pain at the end was almost unbearable. She shivered just at the thought of it.

"Yes."

"That was the first step in this process and before you ask," she put her hand up at Kagome's look of question. "I had a feeling of what your answer would be."

Suddenly the walls and floor starting shaking as the room started to break in half. Kagome ran from the huge crack in the now broken floor closer to where Midoriko was standing. What was going on? As if to answer her question a black mist appeared.

"Must you _always_ make an entrance, Suske?" Midoriko sighed.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked.

"That is the evil from the jewel." Kagome gasped.

The mist started to form into person, a male person.

"Oh my dear Midoriko, you know how I like to tease." It was the same voice from when she was in the black space. It was deep, husky even.

"I do say Miko, you have surprised me, with your skills as well as your wish and I can think of no other better to instill my aura into." He chuckled. It sounded just as sinful as Naraku. The demon stared at her with a grin. Kagome stared back at him while taking in his features, long black hair, red eyes, and black kimono with black amour. Long claws adorned his hands while he had a black stripe on either side of his face from his ear to under each of his eyes. 'Wow I guess he likes black, go figure. He was beautiful although those red eyes reminded her of Naraku.' She thought staring at him.

"Oh, is that so.." She had to look away from him. He was making her uncomfortable.

"Suske, it is time to complete your part of the transfer." Midoriko said. Kagome just stared, frozen.

"Well then, I guess it is time to do my part." He said as he walked over to Kagome.

She blinked a few times took a few steps back until his eyes had her pinned still with a certain gleam in his eyes she couldn't place. Once he made it to her, he placed her face into both of his hands and leaned forward.

'Oh my god! What is he doing? Wait, those eyes…why do I feel like he is a friend…why am I getting butterflies with him this close?' His voice broke her thoughts.

"Ok Kagome." He purred. "I am going to kiss you to transfer this aura to you." She gasped. "W-what?"

He mouth went to her ear and his breath tickled her ear sending little sparks down her body.

"Oh? Did you want to use the other option available?" he said seductively as he ran his hands down her arms to her curves. She shivered at the feeling he gave her.

"N-no." she breathed.

"Suske! Are you done teasing yet? Time is ticking." Midoriko frowned.

"Yes, yes my friend one last play before I am gone." He backed away from Kagome a little and put his hands back to her face while he looked into her brown eyes. "Back to what we were doing, Kagome as I kiss you, I need you to think of any demon. Do you understand?" she nodded.

"Ye-"With that he kissed her.

'Oh my god! Wow his lips are so soft.' She wanted to relax as she enjoyed his kiss. Wait? Was this wrong? How could she enjoy this? 'Crap, that's not what I should be thinking! Ok a demon. Demon?' Her first thought was deep golden eyes as a picture started to develop in her mind. Golden eyes, beautiful white hair, white and red kimono she pictured as the pieces kept coming together. Crimson stripes, indigo crescent moon and long talons completed her mental picture. Sesshomaru.

Her eyes jerked open and the one dubbed Suske was gone. She looked at Midoriko.

"He is gone Kagome, He is a part of you now. Now it is my turn."

"Wait? Why did I need to picture a demon?" She was slightly confused as to why she pictured Sesshomaru of all people or demons should she say.

"Suske is made up of many evil auras; whatever demon you pictured helped determine your demon characteristics as well as nature."

"But I thought I was not going to be a demon but human..ish?" she added.

"This is true. Listen carefully Kagome. Once you leave here, your appearance will be slightly altered along with many new powers that consist of demon nature. How you adapt to use your new abilities will fluctuate depending on you and the demons that surround you. As I said before you will look and smell human but those with superior sense of smell or ability to read auras will know something is hidden."

"What new abilities will I have?"

"Ah, that depends on the demon you pictured. The abilities of sensitive hearing, smell, poisons, powers, speed, or any other demon nature quality depend on the nature of the demon. If you picture a cat demon your agility and sight would be excellent. If a wolf, you will have great strength and smell. The list goes on. Along with that you will have new miko abilities, I cannot tell you what all you will gain because you will be your own being and no one else will be like you. Just as the jewel was, your power to gain is boundless."

This is crazy. How was she going to handle this? How would Inuyasha react? How will I look? What will be different? What if Inuyasha wouldn't accept her now? What if she and Inuyasha wanted to be together? She blushed.

"Midoriko, I noticed you didn't specify life span. What if I am to be mated? What will happen?"

"Worry not miko, for if you choose a human you will have a human life span likewise for choosing a demon."

"What about a hanyou?"

"Worry not about that Kagome. Time is short. Remember Kagome, if a stronger demon senses something off about you and recognizes it is the power you hold, you can become in danger if you are not trained properly. They can try to exploit you or kill you. The jewel is you and if death becomes you, you both cease to exist. "

"Thank you so much. You have given my friends a reason to celebrate."

She watched as Midoriko closed her eyes and began to silently chant. She was confused at first but after a minute she reopened her eyes and walked to Kagome.

"Now I have."

"Huh?"

"Kagome," Midoriko grabbed Kagome's shoulders. "The road you have chosen is a difficult one. But it is your choice. There will be more heartache than times of happiness."

With that she hugged her tightly and disappeared.

Her mind became foggy as her world turned to black.


	3. Goodbyes

Chapter 3: Goodbyes

It had been a little more than a week that Kagome was in a coma like state after returning from disappearing with the jewel. Her body was wrapped up in a blue barrier and no one could touch her or break the barrier. She rested peaceful in Kaede's hut as Miroku watched over her as his other companions were busy. He was glad she was finally sleeping peacefully because when she first came back her face was filled with distress and well as pain. Her eyebrows would constantly knit together. Sometimes she would even start thrusting and scratching like crazy. He did not know what happened with the jewel but he was grateful. As he watched her sleep, he reflected on the past occurrences.

Xx

They all watched Kagome disappear before going back to doing what they were before all in hopes that the jewel would not reappear, knowing she could handle herself. Sango continued sobbing into Kohaku's chest as Miroku rested one hand on her shoulder while he stared at his cursed hand in awe that Naraku was finally gone and he did not have to worry about the curse any longer.

"I'm so sorry Kohaku!" He heard Sango say.

"I wish I could have saved you, you do not deserve this!"

Miroku looked at her and then around to the others as it was getting dark, Shippo and Kilala were still resting from the battle and Inuyasha was just standing completely still staring at the spot where Kagome was recently standing. Giving Sango a tight squeeze from behind as she held her brother, he stood and walked to Inuyasha.

"Are you well, Inuyasha?" he asked.

He thought about his answer a moment before replying. "Yeah, I just hope everything goes well." The look in his sorrow filled eyes told a different story. He could not be fooled; he knew where the hanyou's thoughts were.

"Inuyasha." Miroku started. "Go get her. Go get Kikyo and bring her back." Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and he looked to Miroku.

"I can't. Not right now. What if Kagome returns or she is in trouble? I feel I would be betraying her by leaving her in the hands of the jewel alone."

"It is alright, my friend. I have a feeling she be fine and the rest of us are here for her if she returns. You will be back as quickly as possible, correct?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then go. You will not be blamed if anything were to happen." Inuyasha was still uncertain if he should leave but gave one last apologetic look before running off.

He walked back to Sango as the night drew in.

"Rest now Sango, when Inuyasha returns we will starting burial preparations." He watched her calm her breathing and laid Kohaku down and she lay beside him. No one cared for the luxury of comfort tonight. Tomorrow would be a new day. He sat next to her rubbing her back to relax her and soon she fell asleep. He watched her face for a while thinking how beautiful she was and could not wait to marry her.

The next morning started out as peaceful as it could as they waited for Inuyasha's return. The sun was high in the sky by the time Inuyasha returned with Kikyo's body. They talked about Kagome's whereabouts as well as burial ceremonies and where to lay them. Both decided near the Sacred Tree in Inuyasha's forest and the well. Sorrow filled the atmosphere as they carried the bodies to their new resting places. Not much was said as they started to dig. About half down from digging, the ground started to shake and the sky turned the darkest black any of them had ever seen.

Ripping out Tessaiga, Inuyasha yelled, "Who are you!?"

The wind was blowing almost violently now as their hair and clothing battled the wind when suddenly a black mist started to form. "What is that?" Sango asked. It moved over to the lifeless bodies and started hovering over Kohaku and Kikyo's body. Inuyasha was about to attack when the mist started to turn a bright pink, so bright it lit up the entire sky and forced them to shield their eyes from it before disappearing all together.

"What just happened?" Sango said

"I have no idea." Inuyasha replied. . Everyone looked around the area but everything seemed to be in order.

They both stared at Miroku when they noticed him smiling. "What Miroku? What is it?"

"That, my friends, I believe was Kagome's doing." The other two gasped as they frantically looked around for Kagome.

Right then, the once lifeless bodies both took in a deep gasp of air startling everyone from their thoughts. Sango and Inuyasha rushed to their respective others side and drew them into a crushing hug. Shocked beyond belief of what just occurred. Sango had her brother back and Inuyasha gained back his lost love. Not long after they returned to the village with their two new additions, Kagome's body started to appear in Kaede's hut.

Xx

"How is she?" Kikyo asked startling the monk from his thoughts.

"Nothing's changed, I just hope she wakes soon but I am glad that whatever distress was causing her pain earlier has ceased."

"Yes, it would seem I owe my life to her."

"Miroku, how is she?" Inuyasha stepped into the hut.

"She is fine Inuyasha, resting peacefully now."

"Kikyo, why don't you take Miroku to Sango and Kohaku, I'll take watch her for a little while now."

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. At his nod, Miroku followed Kikyo out of the hut.

Xx

Inuyasha sat on the floor in front of Kagome to watch her. He tried to touch her face and of course he was rejected by the barrier. He sighed.

"Kagome, you idiot, what did you do?" His eyes softened as they looked at her. She wasn't in pain anymore so he took that as a good sign. He owed his life to her; whatever she did it brought back his first love. No, not back to a clay pot but to a human. Kagome had given Kikyo her human life back which Naraku had taken. They would be mated soon but they wanted to wait for Kagome to wake so they could express their appreciation and gratitude to her. He continued to sit there until he felt a pulse. He jumped to his feet and watched as the barrier started to dissipate and once it did he quickly knelt to her.

"Kagome? Kagome, wake up." He shook her slightly. 'What?' she thought. 'What's going on? Is that Inu-?" She moaned and grabbed her head. 'Geez, my head hurts. Why is everything so loud?' she thought as she heard voices and villagers outside the hut. 'Ugh, and what is that smell? Is it me?' she thought trying to sit up.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He helped her sit up with her back against the wall. Her eyes had yet to open as she held her head in her hand.

"Inu…Inuyasha? Are you there?" Why did her voice sound funny to her? It sounded clearer? Maybe. Smoother? She didn't know. Something was off though.

"Yes, I'm here." She rubbed her eyes to help her wake up and she cracked them a little and nearly blacked out from the brightness of the sun entering the hut. 'Oh Kami , now something is wrong with my eyes, what's next? I grew 5 inches and gained bigger boobs? Sheesh.' She thought distastefully.

Inuyasha watched her with a funny look. What was wrong with her? He scooted closer to her and gave a soft smile. He placed he hands on her face turning her to him. She was rubbing her eyes. "Are you okay?" He tried reading her features. Kagome was undecided if she should try to open her eyes again, the first time was brutal. She moved her head a little in his hands to face the wooden floor while she cracked her eyes open once more staring at the ground and noticed it wasn't too bad so she continued to open them until the light didn't bother her.

"Oh Inuyasha, I was so scared!" She moved her head back up to look him in his eyes. Inuyasha immediately dropped his hands and scooted back a little. What DID happen to her? His eyes widened. Kagome tilted her head at his weird behavior. Not to mention she felt like she was seeing the world for the first time, everything seemed clearer.

"What?"

"Kagome, your eyes.." He stared at her. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Blue. Not just any blue, blue like a cloudless sky. They were so bright, so beautiful and definitely not the brown eyes that she left with. "They are different."

'Oh.' She thought, 'I guess that is part of the changes Midoriko told me about.'

"It is okay Inuyasha."

"What? Kagome, your eyes look like demon eyes. What happened with the jewel?"

"It is just a side effect, I will explain when everyone is around and answer what I can."

'Oh, crap. What if he figures out about my demon part before I get a chance to tell him everything? Well either way Midoriko said only high class demons would be able to sense the off set. She'd take her chances.

"Well, I still feel human." Well it was half true. "What do I smell like?" He sniffed. He closed his eyes while he got very close to her and he reached around her to pull her hair to one side. His nose started grazing her shoulder and neck area sending sparks down her body. 'What is he doing?' she thought as the butterflies were building in her stomach. He pulled away finally just before she was going to have a melt down with him so close especially now that they could have that sort of life. She stopped herself from blushing and asked, "Well?"

"Yep, still a pathetic human." He chuckled. She laughed as well and gave him a hug. He stood up and helped her next.

"Come on, I'd like to show you what you did."

Xx

Well to say she was surprised would be an understatement. After greetings and welcoming back she was quite stunned to see Kohaku and Kikyo alive and well. They all thanked her for what she did but she wasn't sure she did this. She thought back to her time in the jewel and decided it was Midoriko's doing. Either way she was happy for them. She talked with everyone and became reacquainted with them while she told them of her adventure, of course, leaving out the certain parts about her new powers and the changes to come. After all that it was safe to say she was exhausted even though apparently she had been asleep for a while. The sky was already starting to darken and she excused herself.

Walking back to the village her thoughts went to what her friends told her. She had been asleep for longer than a week and Sango and Miroku decided they were going to get married. She was so happy for them, it was about time they both could be happy. She became melancholy as her mind went back to what Inuyasha told her. Kikyo and he were going to be mated and soon. They wanted to wait till she had awoken. 'It was supposed to be her and Inuyasha not Kikyo and Inuyasha.' she thought bitterly. She could feel her dreams shattering as well as her heart and tears pricked her eyes. Everything she did with the jewel was for Inuyasha, she did it so she could be with him. Then Midoriko's words started to echo in her head, '_The road you have chosen is a difficult one. But it is your choice. There will be more heartache than times of happiness.'_ What did that mean? She was destined to live a long lonely life filled with sorrow? She tried to understand but that didn't stop the tears from falling. She ran off into the woods and sobbed her heart out. She felt like she has lost everything. There was nothing left here in the village for her. Everyone had something they were pursuing. Inuyasha and Kikyo were a couple as well as Sango and Miroku, Shippo was leaving to train in the fox demon program, and Kohaku and Kilala were staying with Sango. She was alone. What life was she supposed to live if not with Inuyasha? What was her purpose? Was her choice worth it? Maybe I should have gone back to my era. Did Midoriko know she and Inuyasha weren't going to be together? Is that why didn't bother answer that question? She didn't understand it and continued to weep as a voice entered her mind. "Shh young Miko, you worry is wasted." She gasped. This was strange.

"Midoriko?" she said in her mind as she sniffled.

"Yes, I cannot stay long but know that your decision was correct and regret nothing. There is an upcoming battle and your presence will be needed."

"What battle?" Naraku was dead right?

"You will find out soon enough," her voice started fading away, "Start traveling Miko, you will find your new destiny." She finished before she was completely gone.

X

Kagome took a few months to get things straight with her new life as well with her friends. Sango spent time with Kohaku and married Miroku while Kikyo and Inuyasha mated soon after they were rejoined each other. While everyone was rejoicing their new lives she was still battling with her new one. She thought she would feel or look different but she still felt like the same old Kagome besides the small sadness that leaked from her heart every so often thinking about her dog eared friend. She was happy for them really, they had a new chance to live the life they wanted before Naraku destroyed it but after spending the last three years with her rugged hanyou friend it was hard to get over. She wanted to be the one that made Inuyasha smile, made him laugh, angry, and dare she say lust for? She sighed. No use crying over spilt milk. As much as she loved her friends she didn't feel like her place was here any longer, at least for now.

X

"Bye guys! I wish you well and of course I will come back to visit!" Kagome yelled back, waving to her friends in Kaede's village. It had been a week since deciding she would start to travel. She was finally leaving and starting her own travels, according to Midoriko, her destiny. After Midoriko left her mind that night she straightened up and came to terms with her heartache and focused on what was to come. What battle was she needed for? Obviously someone needed her help, who was it? What could she do? Plus she needed to train her new powers maybe she could use the "learn it as you go" approach. Yep, that sounded good to her because she couldn't train with her friends if by accident her powers started to show. She didn't even know what powers she had yet besides the slight changes in her hearing and sight plus her body seemed a little more curvaceous and toned. So that week she spent some time with everyone promising she would be ok by herself and told them it was something she had to do.

She packed her old yellow pack with traveling attire for the spring and summer warmth as she had long left her school uniform behind. Since she would be traveling and would probably happen upon battles she didn't necessarily pick out a feminine wardrobe. She picked hamakas and short sleeved tops rather than long sleeved. She shuttered at the thought of walking around in the spring and summer heat wearing long sleeves, it was bad enough she had to wear pants. She also stuffed her bag with dried fruit and meats till she could get to another village. She also threw in extra ribbons to tie her hair up.

As she stared at the road ahead she wondered what direction she should go. South, she guessed. She would start south and work her way around the land. Hopefully she would find who she was looking for soon enough and would not be walking around aimlessly forever.

Her adrenaline was high as she started off, thrilled to start new adventure. All she had was time and time she used to ponder the person who would need her help.


	4. Kyo

Chapter 4: Kyo?

Within the first few weeks or traveling she happened across a few villages. Upon entering the third village, she realized it looked like a demon slayer village. 'Maybe someone here can help train for a little while at least with basic defensive and offensive techniques till I find whatever I'm searching for.' She sighed. 'It would help if I knew at least knew a direction to follow.' She walked aimlessly around the village exploring its inhabitants of who resided there.

"Hello!" She heard someone yell.

"Yes?" She turned to face him as he ran up to her. He looked a little older than her dressed in a battle uniform much like Sango's except where Sango's uniform adorned pink his had a dark blue. His forearms sustained a bone like armor as shields as well he had a sword attached to his side.

"I noticed you are new here. Are you traveling? Why are you wearing such clothing?" he said with distaste noticing she was a female. She saw him give her a glance over.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, I am traveling and my clothing choice is no business of yours." She said sternly.

He grinned, "Forgive me my lady, my name is Sei." She smiled. "My name is Kagome. I was wondering, is this a demon slayer village?"

"Yes, we do most of our training over there," He pointed to an enclosed area toward the forest. "Is there a reason you are visiting here?"

"Sei-san," she bowed. "I am traveling alone in search of something I have yet to find and do not know how long it will take to find. Would it be too much to ask to stay a short while to learn some basic techniques?"

He thought for a long moment. "I don't see why not. Do you have a battle uniform?" she looked down and shook her head.

He sighed. "Well I guess we should start there. Come." She flashed him a smile and followed.  
>xx<p>

That had been the start of her stay at Fujihara Village. The village specialized in training young demon slayers and she couldn't believe with her luck that she found this village. Over a two month period she learned basic training in hand to hand combat and as well as bringing forth her purification powers. She learned to use Sais for close combat fights and perfected her use of the bow. Even though she was still at the beginner's stage of using her new weapon she felt confident with them to move on. She couldn't stay here forever and she was ready to test her new skills.

The generosity the village gave her was enormous; they let her keep her the Sais that she now carried along with a battle suit she wore although in her opinion it was not much of a suit. It was made of the same material as Sango's with the strength and durability of protection but the top was similar to a sports bra and fitted tight across her chest leaving her stomach bare. Then she had arm covering that started mid-palm as it tied around her thumb and went up to her elbows. Next, she had tight shorts that stopped just under her back side showing off her slim thighs. The shorts were adorned with a strap she considered a belt and that's where she placed her Sais. One Sai rested on the back side of each of her hips; lastly she wore knee high black boots to finish off her ensemble. She covered her battle attire with her old clothing as she traveled but she could easily rip it off of her if she needed the extra freedom to move in battle. She tied up her hair to ease the heat of the summer and she was ready to go.

xx

_One week._

One week she had been walking since she left Fujihara. There was nothing here for her in the South she decided as she had traveled to many villages asking around for any information that could be useful. The only rumor she thought would be of any use was that a demon army of sorts was forming in the deep south of the land where humans could and would not be able to get to. Most of the villages she visited paid no heed to such rumors leaving her to wonder if there was any truth at all in them. She had not come across any demons or even lower class demons in her time traveling these parts leaving her to believe she was more than lucky. Man, she wanted to test her strength …or did she? What if she wasn't as strong as she thought and ended up dying? Great, she would die alone and not even get a chance to meet her new purpose. Her mind traveled to her old group and hoped everyone was enjoying their new lives. Kikyo and Inuyasha being a happy family and Sango with Miroku not to mention having her brother back. And here she was, constantly lonely dying for a companion to talk to. Her only favorite past time was singing or humming even talking to herself.

"Why did I choose to travel alone?" she mumbled. "Not to mention how lonely it is."

"Oh that is a curious question indeed." A voice said behind her. A very attractive sounding male voice. His voice sounded like a mix between Koga and Inuyasha's, yet she could tell it had a teasing tone to it. How had she not sensed anyone, was she really that deep in thought? She turned around quickly getting her bow positioned correctly in the blink or an eye. She knew not whether he was friend or foe.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She took in his features. Obviously, he was a demon but what kind she wondered. His hair was short and black slightly brushing to the side of his eyes and his eyes were a bright green as they glittered in the brightness of the sun. Normal demon features that consisted of pointed ears and long claws. He had pale skin with a small violet purple marking that sat on the upper right side of his eyebrow, which to her looked like a sun symbol. He wore black hamakas along with black boots, royal blue top and dark grey amour that covered the top portion of his body. She noticed he also had two swords strapped to his back that she imagined rested in an X fashion against his back. He was intimidating as he stood a little taller than Inuyasha as well as extremely handsome. She cursed demons and their ability to be beautiful. The smirk that now illuminated his face his was quickly raising his sex appeal. Then she cursed herself for thinking he was beautiful, he could kill her in a blink of an eye he if wanted, she could tell by his aura he was powerful.

"My name is Kyo."

Xx

He was scouting the southern lands via his father the Eastern Lord. This task was certainly bothersome as it was boring being that he had been here a while now. Rumors had spread that a demon army was forming and planning to take out the other cardinal lords so he was sent to justify these claims before sending out letters of alliances. So far he had found nothing and he was becoming extremely irritated. He was about to head back home to claim the rumors were indeed false when an aura disrupted his thoughts. He excelled at analyzing demon's auras as it came naturally to his kind and there was something about this aura that he couldn't place. What was it? It felt calm yet sad but it wasn't full. It felt like there was a large hole in it but that was impossible and therefore he believed something within the aura was concealing part of itself. Was it power? Why was it so large? It had to belong to a huge creature. Maybe this what he was searching for? Now intrigued with something to pass his time he would go investigate. Hiding his own aura, he ventured in the direction the aura was coming from.

Upon arriving he was quite surprised to see some small human miko who carried an aura much bigger than it should be for someone like her. Speaking of her, what was with her clothing? She was dressed more like a male than a female. If it wasn't for the bulging of her chest he would consider the opposite. He also noticed she carried a bow and a pack with her. 'She must be traveling.' He thought. Her hair was in a high ponytail and he noticed her slender neck features. She turned slightly and she seemed to be deep in thought and he took in her features. She was one of the most beautiful humans he'd ever seen. She had to be a hime and the way her facial features changed constantly made him chuckle on the inside. A very unique hime. He could tell she was a creature that ran by her emotions. Yes, this will be most entertaining. Just then her heard her mumble and decided now would be as best of time as any.

"Oh that is a curious question indeed." He smirked, coming out of the forest.

He noticed how she tensed but a split second later had her bow aiming at him.

He heard her question and noticed she give him the look over. He smirked as she took in his features and decided he would make this interesting.

He took a step forward. "My name is Kyo."

"Well what do you want?" She all but barked. This should fun, he thought. He forced himself to frown.

"Do I not get the pleasure of learning the name of such a beauty?" he tilted his head to side a little but then smirked when he saw her small blush. She now had his attention. This would be most entertaining.

"No, now why is it you're here bothering me?" He watched as she pulled back the string of her bow alittle tighter.

He liked her.

"Well." He smiled, as he took two steps for in return she took two steps backwards becoming stiff as her back hit against a tree. "I was traveling and I felt something different about you," He heard her gasp and tightened her grip on her bow with a scowl. 'So, she does know what is wrong with her.' he smirked. "and I thought I'd investigate."

X

She couldn't think. She had been here one week finding nothing and then some demon shows up telling her about her secret. She could just die right now.

"I know nothing of what you speak." She attempted to lie.

Before she knew what happened he had her throat in his hand and she was completely pinned to the tree behind. He was so close to her that she could smell him. Her senses had not bothered her much since traveling and mainly have been inactive but now her senses screamed to her on the inside. Dare she think she was attracted to this demon; just his earthy scent was enough to drive her body wild. What was wrong with her? Her body never acted in such a way and he was not helping matters. She felt his lips get close to her ear and took a breath while closing her eyes. She was going to die, she just knew. She felt him rub against her neck and he took a deep breath with his nose. Yep, she would be dead in just a moment.

"Now, now lying isn't very becoming of a hime." He drew back slowly with a smile on his face and a glint in his green eyes. With a gasp, her eyes flashed open and stared at him. As he stared back at her, she got the feeling that he wasn't her enemy. In fact, he almost reminded her of Koga. Why was he calling her a hime? She was most definitely not one. At least it was better than his women, she guessed.

The way he was just smiling at her was starting to make her nervous but at the same time annoyed her. What was his problem? Where did he even come from? Yet, while she gazed at him, the reason she wanted to punch that smile off his face evaded her.

"Why are you calling me a hime?" she asked ignoring the first part of his statement.

He took a step back, "You are one of the most beautiful humans I have ever come upon, you must be a hime." She blushed. Was it her or were all demons blunt?

He tapped his finger on his chin, "Athough, you do not dress like one."

"Why you-" As she was about to draw back her fist he jumped away from her and looked in the opposite direction.

"What is it now?" she said hotly. He glanced back at her quickly and said, "We have company."

xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Truth or Rumor?

"What is it now?" she said hotly. He glanced back at her quickly and said, "We have company."

_What?_

Suddenly she felt something pulse in her. It was similar to sensing a jewel shard yet different. Was she finally able sense a demon?

Two demons jumped out of the forest in front of them before she had time to ponder any further about demon auras or that Kyo guy. They were ugly and nasty. They looked like giant rats with hardly any hair and three wire-like tails. They had little red beady eyes that cause her to cringe. Large yellow teeth pointed out of their mouths as they began talking in a slurred, rough voice.

"You are Kyo, Son of the Eastern Lord, are you not?" One of the demons said while clenching his claws.

'Man, those guys are disgusting. It looks like they are a cross between a rat and a mole rat.' She thought. 'Wait did he say lord? This weirdo guy is actually a lord's son?'

"That depends who is asking?" He narrowed his eyes.

"We are servants of the great and powerful Lord Akira of the South and we will destroy you!"

Kagome gasped.

'So the rumors are true.' Both Kagome and Kyo thought.

Without warning the rat like demons jumped into attack mode. Withdrawing the swords from his back Kyo turned to her and said, "Please go and hide yourself hime while I take care of these demons."

'Ok, this hime nonsense has got to stop.' She thought as she ran to a nearby tree to watch before she joined in. Hide? Yeah right, she was NOT going to miss this opportunity to finally use her techniques. Not to mention her boring quest finally has some action now. She had been itching to fight since she started her adventure. She gazed to the developing battle field and was quite impressed with this Kyo guy. The way he fought with both swords in such a smooth fashion was remarkable. His skills are quite the contrast to his playful nature. Maybe she shouldn't get on his bad side.

When the second demon decided to double team on him, she couldn't resist. Ripping her outer kimono off, leaving her in her battle uniform, she walked onto the field with her bow. While all three demons with occupied among themselves not noticing her movement to the field she notched her arrow and decided to get the demons attention. Kyo sensed purification magic before her heard her voice.

"Hey you! Over here!" Kyo looked up just in time to see sacred arrow fly by his face, so close in fact that he could feel the tingle of purification against his cheek. The arrow hit the demon closest to him but all he could do is stare at her. The outfit she was wearing now definitely showed her petite female body. She stood with her feet shoulder length apart perfectly posed with the bow in her hands. The determination in her eyes was enthralling as her hair blew fiercely amongst the wind. The way her armor molded to her curves and the sight of weapons strapped to her acknowledging she was a warrior had his demon blood stirring.

Before he could retaliate the second demon ran to her with great haste. Knowing she didn't have time to notch another, she dropped her bow and withdrew her Sais. She twirled them in her hands just before running toward the demon gauging him in battle.

Her body was jerked, punched, beaten and cut with the claws of the demon. She took a quick glance at Kyo and noticed him on the sidelines still staring into oblivion. 'What the hell is he thinking about?' she thought as her Sai ripped into one of the arms of the rat.

X

He was quite impressed with whoever this girl was. He was stunned at the beauty she possessed and the way she was moving her body when fighting was stirring his blood. He didn't know why he thought so fondly of her so quickly but maybe it was the spunk he knew she had in her, not to mention the innocence that covered her form. One sniff from earlier almost drove him crazy with it's a delicious scent. Although the moment he felt those purification powers, he stilled. Who was it? When he saw it was the woman, he thought for a spilt second she would take out him and the demons out in one arrow yet he could tell she held back. It had to the reason why her aura was so confusing; power. He had not sensed her miko abilities until she used them. Very interesting. He suddenly smelt her blood and the shrill of the demon and knew it was time for him to intervene. As much as he enjoyed watching her fight, he didn't want her to die. He didn't even know her name!

As he got himself together he watched as the rat threw her to the ground and she slid into a nearby tree. He rushed forward but stopped suddenly when she called to him. He looked at her curiously when he felt a shift in her aura. Her hair had been knocked out of its tie whipping about her face as she stood up. He noticed her hands shaking and her head jerked up and he was shocked at her form. Her blue eyes were glowing and her cheeks were now embellished one black stripe across each of her cheeks. He couldn't get a clear grasp of what was occurring within her aura which astonished him. He watched her run forward and pounced on the demon like a raging feline while producing the most electric wave of purification he'd ever seen.

Xx

Sesshomaru was sitting in his library with the general of his army as they went over tactics and new training developments as well as techniques along with any necessary improvements when a knock was heard. "Enter."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have received an urgent letter from the Eastern Lord Yoshiro." The massager bowed.

Nodding, Sesshomaru took the scroll and began to read it.

_Lord Sesshomaru of the West,_

_I am writing to inform you of an urgent matter for future alliances. It has come to my attention, as it may have yours, that there has been an ongoing upraising of a demon army growing in the Southern Lands with vile intentions. I have sent my son to investigate the matter personally in the South yet he has not returned and my concern for him grows. Have you any nuisances to your land to suggest the rumors are true? May I suggest scouting your land as I will do the same?_

_Lord Yoshiro of the Eastern Lands_

Yoshiro had been ruling the Eastern Lands since even his father reined, in fact they had been good friends compared to the other rulers, even more so as a second father at the time but centuries has drawn them apart and their relationship was not as strong as it used to be but that did not make his word any less admirable.

He sighed.

"General Daiki, have you heard of these rumors from the south?" He already knew most of the rumors and yet he was not worried about it. As if some lower class demons could over throw him. Preposterous.

Golden eyes stared at his most loyal and trustworthy general with disinterest awaiting his answer. "Yes, they say the Southern Lord is creating an army consisting of clones of his original army using a mystery tool. It has been said he wishes to gain leadership across the lands by becoming the sole ruler. The clones have been improperly created and have been disfigured and distorted beyond recognition. Nothing else is known about them."

"Has any movements been aware of."

"No Milord, that is why they are currently just rumors."

"Hn." He rolled back up the scroll.

'Yoshiro must have gotten more persuasive information that is not explained in this scroll to offer alliances for an upcoming battle that has not even begun although it could be from lack of response from his son but I will heed his recommendation and oversee my lands.'

"Daiki, I will be leaving to scrutinize this matter further. You will remain in charge till I return should any problems arise in my absence, is that understood?"

"Yes Milord, and what should we send as a response to the Eastern Lord?"

"Only that I will tend to my lands and should issues arise we will further communicate an alliance."

"Yes, Milord." Daiki turned to leave after he bowed but Sesshomaru's voice stopped him.

"Have Sora prepare Rin and Ah-Uh for travel, we shall leave at dawn's peak. Tell Jaken he will not be required this time and will remain behind."

"Of course, Milord."

He decided to bring Rin with him because she had been at the castle for weeks now and thought she would like some time out of it. She was currently being schooled in language and mannerisms of a female. He also had been busy the past weeks getting back to his normal duties as a Lord since Naraku's defeat. Over the few years she was with him looking for Naraku he had gained a soft spot for her but it was only for her and the thought of her leaving him in just a few short years left a small ache in his heart.

In fact, now that he thought of Naraku he wondered what happened to the miko and the jewel. Had she been sent back to her time? Was she with Inuyasha? He had not had much time to concern himself with it because he was occupied with his own affairs. In the months before defeating the vermin his small group and his half-brothers group came to a resolve to defeat the evil hanyou. He still didn't care for them but he didn't consider them much of a nuisance except for Inuyasha, he would always be a nuisance. Although, he still considered them allies, Rin grew fond of the miko in the last months of their travels.

'Maybe while we are inspecting the land, Rin would enjoy a trip to Inuyasha's village. Maybe the miko would still be around for her to visit.'

He frowned.

He did not want to see Inuyasha.

xx

Hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews and taking time to read!

Much love 3


End file.
